ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Over, Lilly Darcy/Transcript
The End of the Labyrinth Lilly's running through the Labyrinth and manage to fight through while dueling. She sees a spell, Mystical Space Typhoon that can target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target. *Lilly Darcy: Nice try Grimm! I activate, Magic Jammer! When a Spell Card is activated, I'll Discard 1 card; negate the activation, and if i do, I'll destroy it. Mystical Space Typhoon is destroyed. Lilly smiles. She hallucinates her brother, Lorcan. *Lilly Darcy: Lorcan... The door's opened and Lilly managed to run to the door of the Labyrinth which Lilly walk to the door. After she've through the door and discovers that she's free from the labyrinth and ever after high. *Lilly Darcy: I did it, I'm free! I can go back home! Take that Grimm! I'm free, and with my freedom, I'll place four cards face down and end my turn. Lilly sets four cards and leave the labyrinth to run. Apple White and Milton Grimm shocked that Lilly's escaped from the Labyrinth In the Headmaster's office, Milton is staring outside the window. *Milton Grimm: Impossible. But Lilly Darcy have not defeated me in this duel. Milton has 4500 life points but Lilly has 2000 life points means she's losing. *Milton Grimm: Lilly Darcy, Daughter of the Traitor, will be destroyed once and for all. Apple run inside. *Apple White: Lilly Darcy has escaped from the Labyrinth! *Milton Grimm: I knew it. She wanted to be with Cillian Darcy and her late-brother, Lorcan Darcy. *Apple White: Lorcan Darcy died? I can't believe he just died. In the flashback, Apple and Lorcan were talking. *''Apple White: I'm sorry for, beating you up with a crowbar. I'll promise it will never happened again.'' *''Lorcan Darcy: Ah it's okay, Lilly is my sister.'' *''Apple White: I didn't know you and Cillian are Lilly's brothers. '' *''Lorcan Darcy: Well we are her brothers yer idiots. What do you think i am crazy? Harley Quinn accidentally clogged the toilet with a single poop!'' Harley turns around embarrassed. *''Harley Quinn: Ah come on!'' Apple laugh. The flashback ends and Apple felt sad after discovered that Lorcan sadly died. *Milton Grimm: I must defeat Lilly in this duel and she won't go home. Now then, I activate an Ancient Rules to Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Normal Monster from your hand. I think i'll choose Dark Magician. Dark Magician is summoned with 2500 Attack Points and 2000 Defense Points. *Milton Grimm: Then, I summon Gagaga Magician. Gagaga Magician is summoned with 1500 Attack Points and 1000 Defense Points. *Milton Grimm: Then I activate my Gagaga Magician's Effect. Once per turn: I can declare a Level from 1 to 8; this card becomes that Level until the End Phase. I choose Level 7! Then i overlay my two level 7 magicians to Xyz Summon. I summon! Number 11: Big Eye! Number 11: Big Eye is summoned with 2600 Attack Points and 2000 Defense Points. *Milton Grimm: I end my turn, Mrs. Darcy. Lilly's Flashback Lilly's continue the run while running Facing the Enemy Lilly running to the forest and prepare to activate her spell card. *Lilly Darcy: Alright, I activate Monster Reborn to Bring Back Number 39: Utopia Utopia is summoned from Lilly's graveyard with 2500 Attack points and 2000 Defense points. *Lilly Darcy: and then I can perform Chaos Xyz Evolution! By Overlaying Utopia to Bring Out, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray! Utopia Ray is Summoned with 2500 Attack Points and 2000 Defense Points. *Lilly Darcy: And guess what! I summoned Zexal Weapon: Unicorn Spear. ZW: Unicorn Spear is summoned with 1900 attacks. *Lilly Darcy: I activate it's effect by equip it with Utopia Ray and Utopia Ray will gain 1900 attack points. Utopia Ray is Equipped with Unicorn Spear. *Lilly Darcy: Then I activate Black Pendent! It'll Equip to Utopia Ray and it'll gains 700 attack points. Utopia Ray is Equipped with Black Pendent and gains 700 attack points. *Milton Grimm: 5200 attack points?! *Lilly Darcy: Utopia Ray attack Big Eye with Unicorn Strike! Utopia Ray attack and destroy Big Eye and it works. Milton loses 2600 life points down to 1900. *Lilly Darcy: I end my turn, Grimm! The End of the Duel *Lilly Darcy: and guess what! I activate my trap card, Return from the Different Dimension! I'll pay half of my life points to bring back my monsters, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor and The Winged Dragon of Ra! Lilly's life points are down to 1000 because she paid the half of it. *Milton Grimm: What?! *Lilly Darcy: Time to do what I've done a long time ago! I Tribute Slifer the Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon of Ra to activate the effect of Obelisk the Tormentor! Obelisk's attack points became infinity. *Milton Grimm: No. *Lilly Darcy: Obelisk! Attack and Destroy Reshef the Dark Being and end this duel with TITAN FIRESTORM! Obelisk attack Reshef. *Milton Grimm: It cannot be. I have lost...! It is over...! Reshef is destroyed and Milton's life points fall to 0 making Lilly the winner of the duel. *Lilly Darcy: Yes! I did it! I won! Lilly's Freedom Lilly run to the Principal's office who has lost the duel. *Lilly Darcy: Okay a deal's a deal, Can i go home and Raven can have her story? *Milton Grimm: Okay. A Deal's a deal. She wants to choose her own destiny, so I will. And also, i owe you, your brothers and your mother an apology. *Lilly Darcy: It's okay. It's kinda having fun. Lorcan will be very proud of you, Principal Grimm. *Milton Grimm: Well. This time, i am willing to make a brilliant offer for your brother's legacy. I'll have his powers restore when he'll be revived. I have a boat for you to go home. You can able to reunite with your family. *Lilly Darcy: Thank you. *Milton Grimm: You are welcome. Lilly walking out of the school in happy. Time to Go Home Lilly's getting ready to go home and have an amazing journey back. *Lilly Darcy: Okay, Here I go. Lilly prepares for her journey and leave Ever After High for good. *Lilly Darcy: Now if i can make it home by morning. Lilly walking to the sunset as Lilly's part of the story of series two has ended. Ending Credits *Lilly Darcy: Now if i can make it home by morning. Lilly walking to the sunset, which pulls out to show it being watched on a screen by a familiar figure. *Familiar Figure: (Maniacal Laughter) TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3: LORCAN'S STORY